mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Impala Mob
The Impala Mob was founded in 2007 when evicted Vexos females met up with Ultra males. Elico and Davy seem to have settled into the dominant positions. Then in mid 2010 diseas hit the group and killing Elico. Her niece Mint took charge of the mob, however she was overthrown and evicted from the group to form the Kappa. Laira became the new dominant female. Dominant Pair When the group first formed, the oldest of the females Elico established dominance over the other females. A month later Davy became the dominant male. In June 2010 Elico died from disease. Her niece Mint became the dominant female however she was overthrown and evicted from the group. Laira became the new dominant female. A month later a group of Thermopylae meerkats joined the group with Artemis taking dominance. Current Members The Impala have 22 members as of Janaury 2011. Laira (VIPF004) Dominant Female Artemis (VTPM001) Dominant Male Vladimir (VTPM004) Trollface (VTPM005) Arrowhead (VTPM007) Bomber (VTPM012) Rocket Man (VTPM016) Skater Boy (VTPM017) Scurry (VIPF019) Bipin (VIPM022) Yash (VIPM023) Tito (VIPM024) Kavi (VIPF025) Melatonin (VIPM027) Trilli (VIPF028) Althea (VIPF030) Naveem (VIPM031) Izara (VIPF032) Ozzie (VIPM034) Mbeli (VIPM035) Shamba (VIPF036) Choomba(VIPF037) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Impala. Elico (VVXF016) Triclod (VVXF020) Carlvelt (VVXF024) Davy (VUAM011) Rocky (VUAM013) Mallibu (VUAM016) Sarge (VIPM001) Mint (VIPF002) VIPP003 Laira (VIPF004) VIPM005 VIPP006 Kaylee (VIPM007) Itami (VIPF008) Hachia (VIPF009) Bunanza (VIPF010) VIPP011 Admiral (VIPM012) Autumn (VIPF013) VIPP014 Aztec (VIPF015) Adam (VIPM016) Scat (VIPM017) Hightail (VIPF018) Scurry (VIPF019) Half-Tail (VIPM020) Ivan (VIPM021) Bipin (VIPM022) Yash (VIPM023) Tito (VIPM024) Kavi (VIPF025) Yash (VIPM023) Tito (VIPM024) Kavi (VIPF025) VIPF026 Melatonin (VIPM027) Trilli (VIPF028) Beadle (VIPM029) Althea (VIPF030) Naveem (VIPM031) Izara (VIPF032) VIPM033 Ozzie (VIPM034) Mbeli (VIPM035) Shamba (VIPF036) Choomba (VIPF037) VIPP038 VIPM039 VIPF040 VIPM041 Rivals The Impala's main rivals are the Musketeers. The Vipers formed near the Impala and became their new rivals. History April 2007: Elico, Triclod and Carlvelt joined Davy, Rocky and Mallibu. Elico became the dominant female. May 2007: '''Davy became the dominant male. Carlvelt aborted. '''June 2007: '''Elico and Triclod was pregnant. Rocky went roving. '''July 2007: '''Triclod was pregnant. Elico aborted. '''August 2007: '''Triclod gave birth to Sarge and Mint. '''September 2007: Elico was pregnant. Triclod and Carlvelt were evicted. Rocky and Mallibu went roving. October 2007: Elico gave birth to VIPP003, Laira, VIPM005 and VIPP006. November 2007: '''VIPP003 and VIPP006 were all predated. '''December 2007: Elico aborted. Triclod was evicted. Rocky and Mallibu went roving. Janaury 2008: '''Carlvelt was pregnant. Rocky and Mallibu went roving. '''February 2008: '''Carlvelt aborted. VIPM005 was predated. '''March 2008: Elico was pregnant. Triclod and Carlvelt were evicted. April 2008: Elico gave birth to Kaylee, Itami, Hachia and Bunanza. May 2008: '''Triclod was pregnant. Rocky went roving. '''June 2008: Triclod lost her litter. Two encounters with Musketeers. July 2008: '''Rocky went roving. One encounter with Musketeers. '''August 2008: '''Carlvelt was pregnant. Two encounters with Musketeers. '''September 2008: '''Carlvelt gave birth to VIPP011, Admiral, Autumn and VIPP014. '''October 2008: Elico was pregnant. Carlvelt, Triclod and Mint were evicted. VIPP011 and VIPP014 were pedated. November 2008: Elico gave birth to Aztec, Adam and Scat. Mint aborted. Devember 2008: '''Rocky, Mallibu and Sarg went roving. Two encounters with Musketeers. '''Janaury 2009: '''Carlvelt and Mint were pregnant. Elico aborted. Rocky, Mallibu and Sarg went roving. '''February 2009: '''Tridclod was pregnant. Carlvelt and Mint aborted. Rocky, Mallibu and Sarg went roving. '''March 2009: '''Triclod gave birth to Hightail, Scurry, Half-Tail and Ivan. '''April 2009: '''Eico aborted. Triclod, Carvelt and Mint were evicted. Rocky, Mallibu and Sarg went roving. '''May 2009: Itami was pregnant. Calvelt was Last Seen. Two encounters with Musketeers. June 2009: Itami aborted. Triclod was Last Seen. July 2009: '''Rocky went roving. '''August 2009: '''Elico was pregnant. Mint, Laira and Itami were evicted. Rocky and Mallibu left the group. '''September 2009: '''Elico gave birh to Bipin, Yash, Tito and Kavi. One encounter with Musketeers. '''October 2009: '''Mint was pregnat. Sarge and Kaylee went roving. '''Noevmber 2009: '''Mint gave birth to but lost her litter. Sarge went roving. Two encounters with Musketeers. '''December 2009: Elico was pregnant. Mint, Laira, Itami, Hachia and Autumn were evicted. Sarge, Kaylee and Admiral went roving. Janaury 2010: Elico gave birth to VIPP026, Melatonin, Tralli and Beadle. Sarge and Admiral went roving. February 2010: '''Elico aborted and died of TB. Mint became the dominant female. VIPP026 was predated. Sarge, Kaylee, Admiral and Adam went roving. '''March 2010: '''Mint, Laira and Autum were all pregnent. Beadle was predated. Davy, Sarge, Kaylee, Admiral and Adam went roving. '''April 2010: Mint lost her litter. Laira aborted. Itami and Autumn were pregnant. Davy, Sarge, Kaylee, Admiral and Adam went roving. May 2010: Itami lost her litter. Autumn aborted. Mint was pregnant. Laira, Itami, Hachia, Bunanza, Aztecs and Autumn were evicted. June 2010: Mint gave birth to Althea, Naveem, Izara and VIPP033. July 2010: '''VIPP033 was predated. Davy and Sarge went roving. '''August 2010: Davy, Sarge, Kaylee, Admiral, Adam, Scat and Haif-Tail went roving. September 2010: Davy, Sarge, Kaylee, Admiral, Adam, Scat, Haif-Tail and Ivan went roving. October 2010: '''Davy, Admiral and Half-Tail went roving were were Last Seen. Artemis, Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber, Rocket Man and Skater Boy joined the group. Artemis became the new dominant male. November 2010: Mint was pregnant. Sarge, Kaylee, Adam, Scat and Ivan left the group an joined the Thermopylae. '''December 2010: Mint aborted her litter and was overthrown by Laira who became the new dominant female. Mint, Itami, Hachia, Aztec and Autumn were evicted and left the group to formed the Kappa. Janaury 2011: '''Tito and Yash went roving '''February 2011: Scurry was pregnant. Two encounters with Thermopylae. March 2011: Laira was pregnant. Scurry aborted. Scurry, Kavi and Trilli were evicted. April 2011: Laira gave birth to Ozzie, Mibeli, Shamba and Choomba May 2011: '''Vladimir, Trollface, Bomber, Rocket Man and Skater Boy went roving. '''June 2011: Laira and Trilli were pregnant. Izara aborted. Scurry was evicted. '''July 2011: '''Laira aborted her litter. Trilli gave birth but lost her litter. August 2011: Seotember 2011: October 2011: November 2011: December 2011: January 2012: Category:Meerkat Mobs